The Other Side of Me
by ShiXiJolyu
Summary: Sora is a normal boy living the good life, however he often deals with a mental illness that changes his personality until he later finds out that it's more than that


**I'm trying to get myself out of my lazy state and continue writing. I haven't wrote any fanfiction for 2 years and struggling with what to write so be gentle with me, okay?**

 **So ANYWAY...this idea came out of the my head when I thought of Sora having multiple personality disorder with all the folks' hearts collecnted to his. But I wanted a story where all of the characters from every game are involved, not just the first two games.**

 **So enjoy the story!**

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes and Sora still haven't finished looking himself in the mirror and he all he saw was a boy of 6 years with spiky chocolate-brown hair, eyes that are blue as the sea, tan skin covered by a white shirt.

The poor boy has no clue what is happening in his head, or where they come from. He was not alone.

Sora was not scared of them, in fact he end up befriending them when he found out about it. Nobody knows about it expect for his family and best friends, which felt nice to have more friends that stick with him besides in school or the islands. Sora also has given them names, the fact that they are now a part of him, he thought that it would be nice of him to let them know that they exist and have a purpose.

It depends on how he react to things. For example, Sora will be himself for a one minute or two until he meets a trigger and one of them will take a turn and walk around with the body that doesn't belong to them. They like the freedom.

When he goes to the tiny islands with his two friends to play and have fun. A seashell of any kind will grab his attention and the need for it grows, leaving the usual activity to find more for his collection, his room is already filled with enough seashells. Sea-salt ice cream is a favorite of Sora's and one of the most beloved flavors besides chocolate and vanilla, Kairi once caught him buying more than two large packages and end up eating half of one. Going outside is his biggest hobby, Sora enjoys hanging out with friends, going to school and learn, having sword fights, and everything in general. He was never that addicted to it. The breeze that brings the salty scent of the beaches to the town, so nice and refreshing that Sora wanted to stay outside for a little longer. A shooting star occurred within the skies not too long ago. Sora was just getting ready for bed and when he saw the star from his window, Sora quickly rushed out of the house to the beach where he can see the beautiful sight more closer. Then his mother came running to get her son back and found him jumping around, his arms high as a gibbon's to reach the star.

Creating enemies was never a thing for the young brunet and some kids begin avoiding him when he snapped out of nowhere and attack a boy who he found poking fun of him during play time to the point his teacher inform his parents about it. Sora tried to apologize the next day but was rejected, the boy didn't want him in his presence.

One time in the tiny island where the papou tree lays down, prepared for the kids to sit on it. It was a sword match with Riku being the winner, laughing and cheering for himself while Sora was standing like a statue with his face hidden, already feeling like a wimp. Just when Riku was about to leave and head for the wooden bridge, he didn't notice being jumped, getting hit by the wooden toy. After that, the brunet have to face the same thing, only with the spanking of Riku's parents. It is a custom in Destiny Islands for adults to hit other children if they behave or do bad to their own.

It was no use for Sora to control that other half, but it wouldn't be fair to keep him imprisoned either. It was in Sora's blood to give everyone a smile.

They already told him their stories. Deep down in his heart, Sora knows that one of the pieces is missing.

The boy nearly jumped when he heard his father knocking it from outside, yelling that he needed to go to the toilet. Sora did, making his back to his room, welcomed by the sight of seashells, ice cream placed in his desk, the window letting the breeze in.

Sora was the only one in the room.

* * *

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry. I'll promise I will make longer chapters in the future. So far, do you like it? do you think I need to make some changes? Let me know and also review! that will make my day happy.**


End file.
